


De retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !

by Petite_Laitue



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: But only succeed at annoying the Boss, Crossdressing, Drabble Collection, Epic Fail, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scheming, Slice of Life, they are doing their best
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petite_Laitue/pseuds/Petite_Laitue
Summary: Recueil de drabbles sur la Team Rocket : des petits textes sur les aventures du trio le plus célébre de la Team Rocket. Si Jessie, James et Miaouss sont les héros du recueil Giovanni, Cassidy, Butch et la bande de Sacha pourront aussi intervenir.
Kudos: 1





	1. Une histoire de crédibilité

Accomplir les missions qu'il leur confie n'est en soit pas si compliqué. Tout ce qu'il leur demande c'est de voler les pokemons les plus puissants possible. S'ils désirent se travestir ou construire des robots géants grand bien leur fasse, tant que l'objectif est atteint. Ce qui est loin d'être le cas. Il ne peut tolérer plus longtemps qu'ils dilapident son argent en plans foireux.

Jessie proteste, leurs plans sont parfaits. James renchérit en désignant le morveux comme seul responsable de leurs échecs. Miaouss gémit. Avouer se faire battre par un gamin, voilà qui va améliorer leur crédibilité.


	2. Vive la mariée !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Texte écrit en 2010 pour Nelja dans le cadre de l'édition spécial Haiti de la communauté Créer pour aider sur LiveJournal, en réponse au prompt "James + une robe de mariée"_

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait pu se laisser entraîner dans ce plan. Évidemment comme la tradition voulait que les jeunes mariées soient les seules à approcher les mélodelfes de ce temple pour porter bonheur à leur couple l'idée de revêtir une robe de mariée était tout à fait logique. Puisqu'il avait l'habitude de se déguiser cela ne devait pas lui poser de problème. Cependant James estimait qu'il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir, notamment l'interdiction absolue de lui faire porter ce genre de chose.

James souleva ses jupons et tourna sur lui-même avant de contempler à nouveau son reflet dans le miroir. C'était horrible : il ressemblait à une grosse meringue.

Décidé à ne pas se laisser humilier de la sorte, il ouvrit brusquement la porte et rejoignit ses acolytes dans la pièce principale de leur repaire secret.

« Il est hors de question que je porte ça ! »

Face au regard sévère de Jessie, James sentit sa résolution faiblir. Néanmoins il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément puis il prit son courage à deux mains.

« Moi c'est la jolie robe avec le corset brodé que je voulais ! »


	3. Après la démolition...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Spoiler saison 1, épisode 63 : L'arène Team Rocket_

« Le Boss ne saura rien de tout ça ! » décréta fermement Jessie.

Miaouss et James échangèrent un regard hésitant.

« On a quand même fait exploser son arène.  
\- Si encore on s'était contenté d'une petite explosion... Mais là elle a été réduite en ruines.  
\- Il va nous tuer ! »

Les trois comparses fondirent en larmes à ce constat.

« Tout ça c'est la faute de Miaouss !  
\- Pitié ! Ne dites pas ça au Boss ! Je n'aurais plus aucune chance de prendre la place de Persian ! »

James soupira en croisant son regard suppliant.

« On pourrait accuser Togépi ?  
\- Pourquoi pas, on n'est plus à une excuse foireuse près après tout. »


End file.
